Leyenda
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Neji se deprime por ser "debil" y decide entrenar para ser el shinobi mas fuerte...ser leyenda... he decidido dejar por afuera la pareja de Neji, ya que no se con quien se quedara...
1. La meta

Hola!!!, gracias por los reviews en "Sueño Contigo", he vuelto con otro NejiXHina, pero este no es tan romantico como el anterior, este es mas sobre aventura, tiene sus momentos romanticos, es casi imposible que los deje de escribir, espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto, porfa dejen reviews para que me inspiren, plz...

En esta historia omitimos que Neji quedo semi-muerto en la batalla contra Kidomaru, y que quedo, no tan bien, pero lo suficiente bien como para hacer lo siguiente.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes es de mi invencion...(no me acuerdo que poner??, acuerdense que soy un novato en esto de los fics)

Leyenda

Konoha: una gran pelea se había librado en el Valle del Fin, esta grandiosa pelea era la fractura de una amistad, la amistad de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, la pelea la gano el Uchiha. Todo esto fue observado solo a la vista de dos personas: el akatsuki Zetsu, cuya misión era observar el poder del Kyubi, encerrado en Naruto, y por el genio del clan mas poderoso de toda Konoha, el prodigio que había superado al Souke, siendo parte del Bouke, aquel ninja que el destino tenia una continua lucha en contra suya, esta batalla estaba siendo observada por Hyuga Neji.

Hyuga Neji estaba cansado de tener que estar siempre a las ordenes del Souke, maldecía en sus pensamientos a aquella familia y a sus tradiciones, sentía que era injusto que el, el "mejor" ninja que había pisado Konoha, estuviera sometido por semejante estupidez de "rama inferior", eso es lo que el genio pensaba en esas épocas, antes de observar la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Aquella pelea deprimió al Hyuga, se vio como el ser mas inferior del planeta, que aquel Uchiha y aquel Uzumaki lo superasen en todas las habilidades, lo hizo sentir como si todo el "entrenamiento" había sido en vano, que todo ese tiempo había sido un tiempo perdido. Eso pensó Hyuga Neji por un momento. Cuando de repente la realidad lo arroyo de un fuerte golpe.

El no era el mejor ninja de Konoha, solo un prodigio excepcional, y que aquello que llamaba entrenamiento eran simplemente demostraciones de sus habilidades. Nunca había entrenado como debería ser, nunca le había puesto empeño a sus entrenamientos, cayo en la realidad en la que no había mejorado nada, seguía teniendo las mismas fuerzas del pasado, y que su rival Lee, aquel al que el había ofendido diciéndole que no era capaz de ganarle…

_FLASHBACK_

_-…ahrgg…-aúlla un Lee exhausto después de una pelea con Neji._

_-Basta Lee, no te volveré a repetir que un genio nace, no se hace.- dice Neji, frío._

_-No Neji, te voy a demostrar que algún día seré un genio, y tu perderás- afirma Lee, parándose de nuevo, por quinta vez._

_-JA –se burla Neji con un tono sarcástico…_

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Lee le había superado en taijutsu y en velocidad, y era mas que capaz de ganarle. Neji no era nada y había sido superado, superado por Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Kiba "_seguimos la lista_" se dijo para sus adentros con lagrimas de rabia recorriéndoles el rostro, y a partir de ahí el Hyuga hizo algo que nunca habría hecho, se trazó una meta.

Se trazo la meta de superar a todos aquellos ninjas legendarios de Konoha, de obtener un poder superior al de los legendarios Madara Uchiha, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, y la actual Godaime; ser el mejor ninja de Konoha.

Ya han pasado 2 años y medio desde aquel acontecimiento. El equipo Gai ha sido llamado para cumplir la misión del rescate de Gaara, junto al equipo Kakashi. Un Neji que ha entrenado va, fingiendo una falsa calma, aunque se muere de ganas por ver que tan fuertes se habían vuelto Naruto y sus compañeros, incluso los senseis. Debido a la concentración que ha tomado en su entrenamiento, no había visto el cambio en Lee o en Tenten.

Pero otra vez quedo devastado al ver la fuerza que habían obtenido todos los demás, no había visto mayor cambio en Kakashi o en Gai, pero si un cambio monstruoso en Sakura y en Naruto.

_FLASHBACK_

_-A la cuenta de 3- se escucha en el auricular que llevan Lee, Gai, Tenten y Neji _

_-1,2,3!- grita Gai, para despegar los sellos._

_En ese momento, Neji activa el Byakugan para ver como Haruno Sakura destruye aquella enorme piedra que obstruía el paso a la cueva._

_FIN DEL FASHBACK_

Quedo mas paralizado aun en el momento en que fue informado que Haruno Sakura había salido victoriosa de una batalla contra un Akatsuki¡Un Akatsuki! No estaba hablando de simples ladrones, sino de criminales rango S, criminales renegados por sus propias aldeas¡y que aquella kunoichi, que había sido una niña llorona hace dos años y medio que no era capaz de defenderse por si sola, había derrotado a Sasori y sus cien marionetas junto con la ayuda de una anciana! Que Naruto había sido capaz de derrotar a Deidara por si solo, si este no se hubiese escapado; aquel sádico que adoraba explotar cosas y que era capaz de destruir una aldea completa con una explosión. Ahí fue cuando el Hyuga se dio cuenta de que se había hecho fuerte pero no lo suficiente. Que todavía no superaba a Lee, ni a Naruto, ni a los senseis, y lo peor de todo fue que Sakura lo había superado, "¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo entonces?" se dijo con un dolor interno que equivalía a la muerte, pero que el orgullo que lo caracterizaba no lo dejaba expresarse. Al día siguiente fingió un falso cansancio para no tener que verle la cara a los que lo superaban.

De regreso a la mansión del Bouke, empezó a meditar: "_no he cambiado nada, tengo toda la determinación necesaria, pero eso no me alcanza…"_ se dijo asimismo, quitándose el protector para sentir aquel maldito sello grabado en su frente, aquel sello que no le permitían hacer cosas a su voluntad, sino lo que ordenaba el Souke, y sobre todo proteger a su prima Hinata, tal vez ese había sido el motivo de su odio hacia ella en especial. No tener libertad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Neji sabia en el fondo, que desde siempre había sentido algo en particular por Hinata, que desde que se había reconciliado con el Souke y había aceptado el entrenamiento de su tío, y que le había prometido proteger siempre a Hinata…

Después de que Hinata con su atención y amistad logró ganarse la confianza, nuevamente, de Neji, él ya no la iba a proteger porque estaba encadenado a ello… si no que la iba a proteger, porque no permitiría que se la arrebataran.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Todos estos acontecimientos dieron lugar a una idea que cruzo la mente del Hyuga; hablar con el Souke por las buenas, pedir su liberación, y si no lo lograba, tendría que tomar el pergamino del Shodaime donde se encontraba el jutsu del sello maldito, y su liberación.

El Hyuga procedió a su plan cuando de repente una dulce voz le detiene:

_Bwahahahahaa, soy malo... se que la conclusion de este primer capitulo fue un poco chocante, pero les juro que el otro va a ser especialmente NejiXHina... me despido, chauuss_

_Ahhh, y sorry por los que apoyan que Neji es el mas fuerte, por ejemplo , yo, pero tenia que darle un motivo por el que esforzarse... si hay algo que esta fuera de la historia original, perdonenme, soy un mal fan de Naruto, no me he visto Naruto, y voy al dia con Naruto Shippuuden, asi que no me se la historia al pie de la "letra", sorry plz..._


	2. Amor y Sacrificio

holaaa regrese con otro cap este es mas romantico, espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews plz

_El Hyuga procedió a su plan cuando de repente una dulce voz le detiene:_

-Neji-niisan, al fin, ya has vu…

Hinata entra de repente con ganas de ver a su primo, que acaba de regresar de la misión rango S que le habían encomendado, preocupada. Ve a su primo a punto de saltar por el balcón con una katana en mano.

-Ne-Neji-niisan, q…que haces¿ya partes a otra…misión…?-dice una Hinata al borde de las lágrimas.

Mirándole a los ojos, Neji cae en cuenta de que no puede mentir a un ser tan inocente y puro como Hinata. Fue en el momento en que la vio directamente a los ojos, a esos perlados ojos que bordeaban lagrimas, que le embargo en el estomago ganas de brindarle cariño. Extrañado se dijo asimismo:

-"¿Está llorando por…mi? Yo no merezco esas lágrimas, después de tanto dolor que le he causado, no puedo dejar que llore por…mí. ¿Porque lo hace?

Mientras pensaba en eso recorrió la habitación a largas zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia su prima y con una expresión de rabia en el rostro.

Hinata reventó a lágrimas momentos antes que Neji la sujetara con fuerza por los hombros,

-¿Por qué, Neji-niisan, por que me odias?

-…Hinata-sama…

Y en ese momento surgió un beso, el beso que le correspondía a Hinata.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata había sido rechazada por Neji, siempre de una manera muy ruda y cruel, cuando ella solo buscaba a un amigo. De niños, antes de la muerte de Hizashi, Neji había sido encomendado como el protector de esta, tal como su padre a su hermano, y este no tenia ningún problema, mas bien, se llevaba bien con su prima, pero tuvo que ocurrir la muerte del padre de Neji, ese acontecimiento alejo a su primo de su lado, para convertirlo en una persona fría y cruel. Al parecer esto había creado cierta atracción de Hinata por Neji, que ni ella sabia que existía y que estaba disfrazada por una capa de terror que el mismo había creado en ella.

De la misma manera, había ocurrido en Neji, pero este no le presto menor atención a las señales ¿por que siempre que veía a su prima, le daba desprecio y le repugnaba la forma en que trataba a todos? El se había ganado ese trato, con los maltratos que empleaba en ella. Y el disfrazó su atracción con odio. La odiaba por no seguir queriéndolo como cuando eran niños. A medida de que él fue creciendo, fue extrañando cada vez más el cariño que le ofrecía su prima. Pero cuando al fin se dio cuenta de eso, ya era muy tarde, ya la había apartado mucho, y ya no podía redimirse.

Ambas capas se estaban deteriorando a medida de que se veían después de la reconciliación que se formo después del examen Chunin, siempre se daban cuenta de que algo no iba bien, siempre que tenían que compartir un rato a solas obligados, por tradición del clan, o cuando ella le curaba a el las heridas hechas en combate después de una misión, sentían que sus emociones se descontrolaban frenéticamente. Y tontamente las ignoraban

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Neji recapacitó por lo que había hecho, extrañado se dio cuenta de que la expresión en la cara de su prima paso a ser de una sorprendida, a alegre. Neji sorprendido trató de disculparse

-Hinata-sama, discúlpeme, no quise hacer eso, bueno…en verdad si quise p…pero no entiendo, porq…

En ese instante Hinata le puso el dedo en los labios para que se callara y la dejara hablar:

-Neji-niisan, mi amor por ti ha sido correspondido…

"Como puede decir eso tan fácilmente??!!" Una fiera batalla se libraba en su interior, en que aquello que había dicho Hinata hubiese sido parte de un simple juego, "pero no pudo ser solo un juego, estaba hablando m…muy en serio" Buscando algo mas fuerte para conseguir una conclusión clara, levanto la vista, arriesgando toda su alma, a ver el rostro de la joven que había besado hace unos 10 segundos.

Encontró a Hinata Hyuga, una chica de cabellos largos y lisos, de hermoso rostro, y de semejantes ojos a los de él, que expulsaban, no la siempre desconfianza que expulsaba cuando él los veía, expulsaban, determinación, seguridad…honestidad.

Él, que fácilmente podía leer a la joven heredera, por su fragilidad, vió que esta tenia honestidad, el corazón se le detuvo "ella…m…me ama?"

-Hinata-sama¿t…tú me amas? …Yo pensaba que me…odiabas…por todos esos momentos…horribles que te hice pasar.

-Neji-niisan- dijo Hinata con un poco de risa en su voz- yo no te odio, Neji-niisan, no podría odiarte, todo este tiempo que me has tratado tan mal, he reconocido que era porque estabas sufriendo por lo del asunto de las casas, pero mas que eso, era por la falta de cariño que tenias, y no me dejabas acercarme a ofrecerte el que yo te podía dar….

Fue interrumpida por otro beso, mas largo que el anterior.

Neji le dijo en un murmuro en un tono tan bajo que era inaudible para el mundo exterior, pero no para Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, te ves tan linda cuando explicas algo.

Y esta sonrió, con un toque de rubor en las mejillas.

Y así pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde hablando, y besándose hasta que anocheció, ahí fue cuando Hinata le pregunto a su primo:

-Neji-niis…kun- dijo Hinata, con un poco de esfuerzo, estaba acostumbrada a lo de niisan, a tratarlo con mas respeto, y no de esa manera tan informal, ya que el se lo había pedido -¿que estabas a punto de hacer cuando…entre a tu habitación, hacia donde ibas?, y se que no era una misión ya que eres muy responsable respecto a eso.

Neji, obteniendo una actitud seria y dejando el romance atrás, decidió contarle, sus metas y su plan a Hinata.

…

-Hinata-sama, tienes que entender que necesito ese pergamino, necesito mi libertad para poder hacerme fuerte y ahora que tengo claro que te amo, no puedo dejar que nadie te haga daño, necesito hacerme el mas fuerte, aunque eso me cueste el apellido Hyuga.

Hinata no sabia si estar entre atónita o triste. Si obtenía ese pergamino, probablemente lo expulsarían de su linaje, y debido a que los Hyuga eran el clan mas importante y fuerte en Konoha, podrían conseguir hasta que lo expulsen de la Aldea. No podría vivir sin el, ahora que sabia que él también la amaba. Pero no le podía decir a su amado que no cumpliera su sueño, tenia que pensar en algo; y en algo pensó.

-Neji-kun!! Y si obtienes el pergamino, deshaces el sello, entrenas y aprendes todo lo que puedas conseguir, y regresas a la villa. Convencemos al Souke que nos amamos, y que como ya no eres parte del Bouke, ni eres un mal ninja, te dejen casar conmigo y…y te vuelvas líder del…clan!?!?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Neji fue tan repentina, tanto razonamiento en tan poco tiempo, de parte de su amada le hizo tan feliz a Neji. Que de una sonrisa le arrebato el beso mas apasionado que los dos podrían haber experimentado en su vida, el beso les sintió tan bien a ambos que el clímax y la euforia se apoderaron de sus cuerpos a tal punto de que empezaron a desvestirse, lentamente cada uno se fue dejando llevar por la pasión que aquel beso había traído, aquello fue, según para los dos, el momento mas hermoso que ambos pudieron haber tenido.

Pero ¿como reaccionaria el Souke al saber que un Bouke esta junto a la heredera del Souke?.

Todas esas preguntas ya no tenían valor en sus vidas, su acto de amor fue tal que ya no les importo su estatus, como los viera la gente, su amor atravesaba lo que se interpusiera.

Aquella madrugada, los dos Hyuga se encontraban hechos uno solo, una sola alma.

-Neji-kun, te amo mucho-y llorando sollozo- n…no te vayas p…por favor!!!

Neji sentía como las lágrimas de su amada caían cálidas en su pecho. No pudo evitar levantarse y sujetar a Hinata entre sus brazos.

-Hinata, por favor, no me obligues a no seguir mi sueño, te prometo que cuando me vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte volveré aquí y seremos una familia. Solo quiero demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo hacerme y ser la persona mas fuerte…¿entiendes?

Hinata no pudo evitar coincidir con su amado, al día siguiente se iría por un largo tiempo, así que esa seria la única vez en una temporada que podía sentir los labios de su amado. Así que lo beso hasta que el sol apareció.

Neji sabia lo mismo que Hinata; no probaría sus labios en el tiempo que le fuera a tomar su entrenamiento así, que tomaron descansos de un minuto y besos de dos minutos, aunque a ambos les faltara el aire, no se irían separar.

Hasta que aquel amanecer llego, lleno de lágrimas y besos.

Neji se mantuvo despierto luego de que el amanecer les pegara con sus primeros rayos en el rostro a ambos, pero Hinata se había quedado inocentemente dormida, así que Neji aprovecho ese momento para proceder a su plan sin tener que dar esa despedida amarga.

Preparo todo lo necesario para su partida, y lo puso estratégicamente en las afueras de la mansión Hyuga, activo el Byakugan y procedió al robo.

Hallo el pergamino ubicado en el templo sagrado Hyuga que estaba custodiado por dos ANBU. Neji se percató de lo peligroso que podía ser arriesgarse con dos ANBU de guardianes, pero si no conseguía esto le podían matar activando su sello, así que daba lo mismo.

Por la habilidad de estos sujetos Neji no podía atacarlos por atrás, así que aplico un Kage Bunshin y envió su clon a atacarlos directamente. Al ANBU estocar la katana en el Kage Bunshin quedo atrapado en una nube de veneno paralizante que actuó rápidamente en sus órganos, dejándolo en shock, pero al que su compañero consiguió escapar; este, esquivando la nube de humo que se formo al frente de su compañero, se movió de un salto a la derecha; pero al tocar el suelo, cayó en el circulo de adivinación

Apenas lo toco, aplicó el Juken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, y lo noqueó. Neji agotado por esto, no tardó en moverse para obtener el pergamino y huir. No tardarían en darse cuenta de la irrupción en el templo.

Neji supo, por el Byakugan, cual era el pergamino, ya que era uno especialmente grande, con firmas de sangre alrededor en los que se escribía _"Shodaime Hokage, sello maldito". _Neji procedió con rapidez, lo obtuvo y se largó.

No pudo evitar echarle un reojo a su antigua habitación donde moraba su amada, y le sorprendió ver como ella salía de esta; ella inmediatamente le ubicó. En ese momento, Neji claramente vio como Hinata era consumida por las lagrimas de tristeza que aparecieron en su rostro. A el subieron rápidamente las ganas inmensas de olvidar todo eso, y quedarse con ella ¿por qué el destino tuvo que ponerle otra vez frente a esta situación? Había vuelto a obtener el cariño que le aliviaba el dolor que siempre habia sentido, y ¿tenía que irse?

No podía devolverse, tenía que seguir, _"me matarán si regreso, pero no puedo dejar a Hinata en este estado, tengo que despedir… ¿Hinata?"-_sorprendido, miró fijamente a su prima, y vio que con una hermosa sonrisa lo despedía desde aquel lejano lugar. Neji inmediatamente comprendió que ya Hinata había asimilado que él se tenia que ir y que ya no le dolía tanto. Ella quería que el cumpliera su sueño, solo tenia que esperar ese tiempo necesario, y el regresaría y la amaría.

Así que dejando atrás todo eso, se marchó sin despedida, solo con lágrimas en el rostro.

Hiashi, horas después de todo lo acontecido, procedió inmediatamente a buscar a su sobrino, no quería que su clan se viera dispersado, ni nada por el estilo ¡para eso se había creado el sello, para evitar estas locuras! así que no le dio mas remedio que intentar la técnica del sello, y acabar con su vida, _"lo siento Hizashi"_ fue lo único que se repitió constantemente en la cabeza.

Pero a este momento, Neji ya se había "librado de su jaula".

ja, termino este capitulo,¿les gusto?¿no?¡que quieren matarme, o amarme? bueh! dejen su opinion con un review, hasta la prox


	3. Leyendas

Feliz cumple, Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!jeje, para los que no lo saben Hinata cumple años hoy 27/12, asi que bueh!! es solo un detalle que decidi poner... Perdonenme pero soy malo redactando historias asi que... aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 de "Leyenda", que les guste... reviews despues plz

Neji empezó a viajar, tratando de encontrar fuentes de información que le decian la ubicación de objetos místicos.

Había pensado que era mejor deshacerse de aquellas ropas que traía puestas, para cambiarlas por un capa de viaje larga que les cubría los brazos y casi todo el cuerpo, llevaba unos pantalones negros a la altura del talón, y una capucha que se la quitaba en el momento de hablar con alguien, o de luchar, no queria que nadie viera los ojos que poseia. Cuando hacia esto dejaba al descubierto un Neji, con un pelo corto, hecho una pequeña cola descansando en la nuca.

En uno de sus viajes, en una vieja taberna del País del Remolino, encontró a un anciano que, interesadamente, quedo viendo al joven Hyuga recién llegado. Neji escondía el protector de la Konoha para proteger su identidad de ninja y ahorrarse problemas, pero este astuto viejo, se dio cuenta por el pequeño destello de una pequeña parte que sobresalia del bolso del Hyuga, así que decidió "acompañar" al joven Hyuga a la mesa en la que se había sentado.

-Buenas noches joven – dijo el viejo.

-…Buenas noches, anciano- dijo Neji, sin levantar la mirada - ¿Qué quiere?

El anciano quedo observando al joven, lo que veía de él, como el joven no le prestaba mínima atención le dijo, en un tono bajo y amigable:

-Eres un Ninja de Konoha…ah?

Neji se sobresalto "¿como diablos sabe que soy de Konoha? Y todavía que soy un ninja?" De la impresión, subió la mirada para verle el rostro al anciano.

El anciano vio al joven directamente a los ojos, y quedo maravillado;

-…y eres un Hyuga!!!

Al escuchar Hyuga, abrió los ojos, sorprendido, acaso la fama de mi "familia" llega hasta esos lugares recónditos?

Aquel anciano era un viejo sabio que, desde hacia tiempo, habitaba el país del remolino, este, misteriosamente, parecía poder ver las ambiciones de la gente:

"¿que es lo que querrá este vejete?, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que entrenarme ¡necesito…necesito ver a Hinata!!"

-Ehmm…Soy Shinji, y quiero ayudarte.

-… ¿Ayudarme a que?- dijo Neji con un poco de curiosidad en la mirada.

- Pues a…a hacerte fuerte- dijo Shinji en un tono mas bajo- es lo que quieres no?

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso, viejo?!- dijo Neji, con el tono bajo, pero con la voz seria- Yo no he hablado contigo en mi vida.

- Digamos que no tiene importancia. ¿Entonces, quieres que te ayude?- dijo el vejete.

-Ja! Ni que tú me pudieses enseñar lo necesario para ser un gran guerrero. No te necesito. Puedo conseguir lo que yo quiero por mi mismo.

El viejo adoptando una actitud mas seria le dijo en un tono casi inaudible:

-Oye niño, he gastado toda mi vida para aprender conocimientos que después no pude aplicar en mi mismo. Confía en mi… Solo quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con un pupilo, y enseñarle todo lo que se- dijo, perdiendo la mirada en un horizonte inexistente.

Neji le dijo frio como de costumbre:

-No soy ninguna clase de acompañante, no esperes de mi la figura de un hijo, que no la tendrás.

El viejo con una sonrisa le dijo:

-¡No la espero!

Hubo un tiempo muerto en que el silencio que hizo empujo al viejo a preguntar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Oye, Neji-kun¿entonces te quieres hacer fuerte por…Hinata…?

Al oir el nombre de su amada, Neji fijo la vista en el viejo:

-…Si…

-Ja!. Por eso te ofrecí a ti que fueras mi pupilo en especial, porque vi que tienes un sentimiento puro, una meta justa y especial, proteger a tus seres queridos.

Era verdad, el amor de Neji había hecho que su meta ya no fuera DEMOSTRARSE a el que podía ser fuerte, si no ser fuerte para proteger a los demás, a sus seres queridos, a Hinata.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ja, estoy alegre de haberte conocido Neji-kun, ahora parte a la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.

-¿Y que hago allá? No me hagas perder el tiempo viejo.

-Iras a sus campos y hallaras el sable que empuño uno de los ninjas legendarios de tu aldea.

-¿De que hablas?

- Un legendario ninja de ya tiempos pasados, Sakumo Hatake

-¿El colmillo blanco de Konoha?

El viejo asintió, con una sonrisa.

Neji, sonrió también. Sabía que era un sable poderoso, así que sin objeciones se dirigió al país de la roca.

-¡TRAELO, TE ESTARE ESPERANDO!- le grito el viejo

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al llegar a los campos del Pais de la Roca, Neji vio que no era un campo nada pequeño, era un terreno llano con colinas. Activó su byakugan pero extrañamente, este se veía borroso. Así que no tuvo mas opción que usar lo que le habían enseñado para encontrar el sable. Pasaron dos horas hasta que vio entre la maleza y enterrado profundamente, el mango de una espada. _"¡al fin le encontré!"_ y corrió a desprenderla de la tierra cuando supo que algo estaba mal. Apenas toco el mango de el sable se produjeron temblores alrededor de esa zona en la que el estaba parado, y horrorizado vio como una horda de fantasmas se levantaban de aquella tierra muerta. Eran unos 10, así que Neji no le quedo alternativa que pelear contra todos , les aplicaba el Juken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, les quebraba el cuello y nada, no se morían, _"¡¡¿¿como se van a morir??!. ¡¡Están muertos, imbecil!"_ Así que ya sin chakra, solo le quedo empuñar el sable. Tiro con fuerza de su mango, y la empuño sobre su cabeza.

La sorpresa para el era que el sable apenas alcanzaba unos 20cm de largo, "¡Mierda, que voy a hacer¡Maldito viejo, no me dijo que esto era así!, pensó fue en inyectar chakra con el Juken, al interior del sable, cubriéndola totalmente y haciéndola brillar, raramente, de blanco. Uno de los monstruos se abalanzo sobre este, y con una agilidad lo corto por la mitad. Se dio cuenta de que el sable era livianísimo, se sentía como si fuera otra extensión de el.

Esperando la respuesta del monstruo, que se levantara, pero no lo hizo, se fue desvaneciendo en la tierra estéril. Luego vinieron dos más y con un slash decapito a ambos¡era asombrosa la manera en que el filo cortaba, con esa facilidad!, terminó con la batalla en poco tiempo, e inmediatamente partió, estaba maravillado por el poder del sable.

Pero estaba conciente de que eso no bastaba para superar la agilidad de Lee, ni al demonio de Naruto. Tenia que seguir entrenando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viejo siempre le daba buenos consejos, le daba sabiduría, y el la empleaba en técnicas que fue mejorando con su sable, decidió ser algo asi como un mercenario para obtener el dinero necesario para vivir, las misiones le parecían simple tareas, y eso que consistían en que si matar ninjas, o recuperar objetos, en que era necesario liquidar toda una banda de ladrones completa.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que partió de Konoha, habia dejado de lado su trabajo como mercenario, se ocupaba del libro BINGO sin ningún problema, pero necesitaba mas poder. Debido a que su técnica de rellenar el sable con chakra le consumía mucho de este, tuvo que hallar un artefacto que le ampliara la red de chakra. Se dijo eso para sus adentros. Pero no pudo negarlo mas y se lo tuvo que revelar a su maestro:

…

-Entonces quieres aumentar tu chakra- dijo Shinji, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Anciano, el sable me gasta mucho de este, dado el caso que tenga una lucha larga, me quedare sin chakra y no podré continuar, tengo que aumentar mi chakra, si no todo lo que he practicado se ira a la basura, junto a todo el tiempo que he invertido.

Shinji le devolvió una risa, y le dijo:

-Ok, pero no necesitas ningún artefacto, solo usar lo máximo que puedas de tu chakra. Esto hace que le des mas espacio a tu red de chakra, estarás listo después de eso.- dijo Shinji, con su sabiduría, no le extrañaba a Neji que le diera una respuesta tan explicita- Aunque…-dijo serio, cambiando el ambiente a uno mas oscuro- como bien sabes, esto te puede llevar a la muerte.

Neji había cerrado los ojos, no quería pensar en morir sin estar al lado de Hinata, sin verla por última vez.


	4. El Entrenamiento

_Hola!! Feliz Año Nuevo: aqui les traigo dos nuevos capitulos de leyenda, disfrutenlos... _

_Neji habia cerrado los ojos, no queria pensar en morir sin estar al lado de Hinata_.

Esto le dio fuerzas para decirle:

-Tranquilo, no pienso morir por esa simple estupidez.

Al día siguiente, Neji al amanecer partió a la base de los Exquisia, un miserable clan que se aprovechaban de aquellos que osaban pisar "SU" bosque. Ahí se puso como principal misión matarlos a todos, exponiendo al límite todo su chakra aplicando su técnica del sable y activando su Byakugan

Liquidó a mas de 100 hombre esa mañana con el solo uso de técnicas y gastando su chakra hasta que se dio cuenta de que de repente ya no sentia, ya se le habian agotado las fuerzas, y de que habia sido un idiotez irse alla solo, a liquidar un clan entero, ya no podía echarse atrás, y cayo de rodillas. En la fracción de segundo que paso cuándo caía de rodillas, le vino el recuerdo mas alegre de toda su vida:

FLASHBACK.

-Neji-kun, te amo mucho, no te vayas por favor.

FIN FLASHBACK

Recupero el conocimiento y recibió un golpe en el estomago, lo dejo con los ojos desorbitados y sin aire.

Se vio atrapado en un cuarto con varios instrumentos alrededor, parecía que lo fueran a operar.

Estaba atado a una cama vertical cuando escucho a uno de los Exquisia sobrevivientes hablando con el "doctor":

-Debemos matar al maldito, hemos perdido a la gran mayoría de nuestros hombres, tan solo quedamos unos 20. El muy bastardo, los ha matado sin ningún sentido.

-Tranquilo, es un Hyuga, aquellos ojos son muy preciados, muchos han muerto por este secreto. Y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de descubrir lo que esconden.

-Ya se nos arruinaron los planes con Akatsuki de capturar a aquella chica de Konoha, a la heredera de su Clan.-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Neji

De pronto, todo se derrumbo para Neji: "OH…m…mierda, Hinata!!, que carajo es lo que quiere Akatsuki con ella, malditos!!"

-Le quitaras los ojos sin anestesia alguna, y nos los daras, vamos a estar feliz de torturarlo.

-Si pero tomara un tiempo, ahora sal para proceder esto rápido, antes de que despierte.

El "soldado" salió, maldiciendo todo a lo que habia a su alrededor.

Neji fingió su falso estado de inconsciencia, con la ira de su corazón latiendo como si no hubiera mañana, escucho el sonar de diferentes objetos metálicos. Estuvo tan atento que al escuchar el cortar del aire por aquel objeto, abrió su palma para expulsar el Juken, pero sin el efecto de empuje. Sino haciendo que el corazón del doctor absorbiera todo el chakra que le soltaba el Hyuga.

El corazón se estaba llenando tanto de chakra que el doctor fue quejándose del dolor.

-Ahhghh- gimió este con dolor en la voz.

Entonces de repente se escucho un Pff!! Y el pecho del doctor se abrió como si se tratara de simple carton y no de carne y hueso. Para dejar que una gran cantidad de sangre coagulada pintara cada pared, techo y piso del cuarto.

El cuerpo abierto del doctor cayó en un seco sonido. Neji procedio a aplicar chakra a la fibra de la cuerda para cortarla. Se dio cuenta de que aplicar todo ese chakra no le habia hecho efecto. Y eso que gasto cierta cantidad en el sujeto de los Exquisia.

Se estaba sintiendo fuerte, pero algo horrible habia ocurrido en el lapso en que cayo inconsciente. Su sable no estaba. Tendria que salir y matar a estos sujetos para recuperarlo. No estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para aniquilar a todos esos sujetos y dependia tanto de su sable que ahora que no la tenia, no podía matarlos tan fácilmente. No procesaba ninguna idea, nada, en esos momentos, lo único que quería era asesinarlos a todos, quería matarlos e ir a Konoha para proteger a Hinata.

-"Tengo…que usar…el Juken"- se dijo y procedió a correr sigilosamente por el pasillo de afuera. "Hinata… ya voy…"

Los Exquisia estaban en una reunión en el patio exterior todos reunidos en un círculo. Así que Neji procedió a ver que tan bien había mejorado su técnica de controlar aire. Salto con impulso desde el pasillo, llevaba concentrando chakra de la palma de la mano desde hacia ya un rato, y el chakra era tan fuerte que ya era visible al ojo humano.

El chakra que se sintió fue tan monstruoso que hasta los que estaban moribundos sintieron aquella cantidad de energía. Neji no les dio el tiempo para escapar y gritó con las manos al frente del pecho:

- HAKKE KUUSHOU!!!!!

Una ráfaga de viento salió propulsada de las dos palmas juntas de Neji e impacto contra el suelo y a varios de los desquiciados que se encontraban en este, dándoles muerte inmediata, y dejando tan aturdidos a los sobrevivientes que no se percataron de la violenta acción que Neji iba a tomar.

Cogió un kunai clavado en el suelo, activo el byakugan, viendo con una mirada desquiciada a todos esos degenerados y a sus miserables redes de chakra, y empezó a aplicar el Juken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou de una manera particular, atacando a sus redes de chakra, pero sin intención de bloquear el chakra en ella, sino de perforarla. Así, a la velocidad que obtenía al hacer esta técnica, mataba a sus enemigos de 5 golpes, ya sea que atravesaba algún órgano importante, o simplemente por desangramiento.

Terminó rápido, halló el sable bajo el cuerpo muerto de aquel individuo que tenia intenciones de torturarlo hace menos de diez minutos, y volvió a la taberna en la que se hospedaba con Shinji.

Al llegar, éste vio atónito al joven Hyuga.

-Neji, que demonios has hecho- dijo el anciano, poniendo una actitud seria- te fuiste temprano sin decir nada… y ahora regresas completamente ensangrentado.

-Mate a los bastardos del Exquisia, a todos, y he ampliado mi red de chakra. Ya he superado mi problema.- dijo con desesperación, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias- Tengo que irme a Konoha de inmediato. La van a secuestrar…no puedo permitirlo…Hinata.

-No te puedes ir- dijo de pronto el anciano, pero no con la amabilidad de siempre, sino con un tono desquiciado y sádico, no parecía Shinji, parecía otro individuo.- No te PODEMOS dejar ir.

…


	5. La Última Enseñanza

Enjoy it!

Neji sorprendido volteo a observar el extraño cambio, y con una expresión atónita vió que el viejo tenia un cambio espectral en el rostro.

-Neji Hyuga, el prodigio del clan Hyuga, ja ja, esa es la acción que tomo la mejor carta de los Hyuga??, entrenar con un viejo de otra aldea??, que pobre diablo- dijo el nuevo Shinji.

Y de un desesperado movimiento le corto la manga del brazo.

-Que carajo pasa aquí!!! que mierda te pasa!!!- dijo Neji en un jadeo, esquivando otro ataque directo.

Los ataques cada vez eran más violentos, y sentía que algo extraño pasaba en su brazo, no tenia la misma movilidad y le dolía, le pareció extraño ya que las heridas no eran nada grave.

Activo el Byakugan para observar su brazo, vio como sus músculos internos estaban deteriorándose. Fijo la mirada en Shinji;_"que le pasa a su chakra?!?, esta corriendo chakra en su red, descomunalmente!! Como si alguien le estuviera insertando chakra, para…controlarlo??". _

Neji contra su voluntad, le dio de lleno en el estomago, tratando de evitar mas daños físicos hacia el, destruyendo todos sus órganos internos que se ubicaban en esa sección, dejando al viejo moribundo…

El viejo quedo en el piso, boca abajo, como muerto. Neji sabia la fuerza de impacto que su golpe había causado, y por eso sabia que todo era una farsa, su golpe había firmado la muerte definitiva del viejo, pero lo dejaría vivir unos minutos para interrogarle, así que enseguida lo levanto y tiro contra la pared de un fuerte empujón. Se fijo nuevamente en su red de chakra y vio como este se dispersaba; quien sea que lo haya estado controlando, ya no lo hacía.

-Que paso, Shinji?- Neji lo acostó en el suelo, de lado, para que expulsara toda la sangre.

Lo que se llego a entender del viejo fue nada mas "d….debajo, sue…lo, p…p…ergamino".

Murió

Tal vez, esa era la última voluntad del anciano…Neji vio que había debajo del suelo, y hallo un pergamino

Rápidamente lo examino por afuera…

Neji quedo en shock luego de leer lo que se escribía a un lado del rollo que era el pergamino…

"_Yondaime Hiraishin__ no __jutsu"_

Y lo comprendió:

_FLASHBACK_

_Neji necesitaba ser rápido, ser veloz, era algo que necesitaba para ser eficaz y no podía tomar todo el tiempo que se gastaba el entrenamiento de Gai, se lo comento a Shinji, y este, en sus comunes sonrisas:_

_-Entonces necesitas aprender el Hiraishin__ no __jutsu._

_- ¡Que!!-dijo, disimuló una expresión sorprendida, para adoptar su común actitud, con algo de sarcasmo en la cara- anciano, es imposible que puedas saber esa técnica. Esa técnica es propia del Cuarto Hokage._

_-Ya lo se, pero en cuanto Minato-sama vino acá, le pregunte en que consistía la técnica… ja, y el humildemente me dejo el pergami…_

_-Ya cállate vejete, eso no te lo crees ni tu…jaja… como si fuera cierto_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

El anciano estaba en lo cierto, si tenia el pergamino, esa era su voluntad, transmitirle todo su conocimiento a un alumno…Neji con todo sus respetos, levanto el cuerpo muerto de Shinji, y lo coloco en un bote, e hizo que navegara hacia el océano…

Se apresuro a abrir el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente, lo memorizo, pero decidió no ponerlo en práctica hasta que fuera necesario, además de no poder, tenia que darle un descanso a su chakra que tanto había usado…

Quería partir pero no pudo, su brazo estaba demasiado adolorido, "maldita sea!!" dijo y cayo de seco en la cama de la habitación…

Se levanto, y vio que había dormido unas 2 o 3 horas…se ducho rápido para evitar una infección, y se vendo la herida en el brazo, que ya no dolía tanto, se vistió en su atuendo Jonin. Y orgullosamente, so coloco la banda de Konoha en la frente, que por primera vez, usaba sin intención de ocultar aquel sello que tanto dolor le había causado…

Ya era hora…Ya tenia que partir, habia perdido demasiado tiempo, evitaba pensar en lo que habia escuchado el dia anterior…"para que Akatsuki quiere a Hinata?? No puede ser posible… maldición!!!". Se cuelga en la espalda el sable del colmillo blanco de Konoha, donde el pelo le había crecido un poco mas, y reposaba en la espalda, siempre liso…

Partió a la mañana, después de que en la noche anterior una ligera lluvia se hubiera hecho presente; siempre le había gustado el olor de la humedad en la tierra, le recordaba una tarde en el pasado:

_FLASHBACK_

_En una tarde de verano en Konoha, una Hinata de 14 años esperaba ansiosa que terminara una ligera lluvia, su primo Neji estaba a su lado, haciéndole compañía en una solitaria mansión Hyuga. El la observa con un interés bien disimulado, y ella trataba de mostrar indiferencia, así el no le prestaría atención y ella evitaría la mirada de su primo… _

_Cada uno noto la acción de su pareja, pero no se atrevieron a hablar… aunque el ambiente era adecuado; por fin acabo la lluvia y Neji estaba dispuesto a romper el ambiente._

_-Ehmm… la lluvia ya esta dejando de caer, Hinata-sama… ¿quiere salir a dar un p…paseo?_

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?!?!?!" había tartamudeado en la ultima palabra; que extraño, él, que siempre había sido desinteresado en esa clase de asuntos…_

_Hinata volteo la cabeza ruborizada, Neji ofreciéndose a dar un paseo?? Ella siempre había pensado que cada vez que el la acompañaba a cualquier lugar, era por obligación…_

_-C…claro, Neji-oniisan…vamos!!!_

_Lo agarro del brazo, agarro su abrigo y el de él, lo jalo impaciente hacia la puerta y comenzaron una agradable caminata por el sendero hacia un claro en el bosque Hyuga, ella agarrada fuertemente del brazo de su primo, y el dejándose llevar por la ocasión._

_Apreció ese momento, ya que había sido uno de los pocos en el que se sentía felizmente a gusto, acompañando a su prima, y por primera vez, la había visto como a una chica._

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Evitaba recordar esos momentos bellos compartidos con Hinata, por que? Porque le recordaban lo que había escuchado de un maldito que habia matado hace poco… "Ya se nos arruinaron los planes con Akatsuki de capturar a aquella chica de Konoha, a la heredera de su Clan"…_"mi clan"_

_gracias por leer: dejen reviews plz, dentro de poco subo mas caps _


	6. Encajando Piezas

_Evitaba recordar esos momentos bellos compartidos con Hinata, por que? Porque le recordaban lo que había escuchado de un maldito que habia matado hace poco… "__Ya se nos arruinaron los planes con Akatsuki de capturar a aquella chica de Konoha, a la heredera de su Clan"__…"mi clan"_

Akatsuki, malditos, que podrían querer con Hinata, lo que se de ellos es que andan buscando los bijuus que se encuentran en los jinch…

De pronto, descubrió cuales eran los planes de Akatsuki en realidad, _"n…no necesitan a Hinata, quieren a Naruto!! Van a usar a Hinata como señuelo; Naruto…según leí en el informe dado por Jiraiya a Gai y a Kakashi en la misión del rescate a Gaara… si Naruto llega a perder control sobe su poder, si llega a liberar su poder Kyubi, no sabrá quien es quien, t…tengo que hacer algo... ya he visto la destrucción que causa con una cola… solo espero poder contenerlo…"_

Pasaron tan solo 10 minutos para que el habilidoso nuevo Neji llegara a las puertas de Konoha… antes cuidadas por dos chunin… ahora fúnebres frente a una gran visión de destrucción y tragedia… el puesto de vigilancia estaba hecho un bulto de madera y cenizas, la gran muralla que rodeaba la villa estaba con grandes cráteres en la superficie, por cada paso que daba, olía la muerte, la sangre que contenía el aire, los cadáveres en el suelo, no se había sentido tan miserable en su vida, porque estaba consciente de que pudo ser de ayuda para su villa, pero no lo hizo, la abandono, y ahora todo era caos…

Se apresuro a llegar a la mansión Hyuga, evitando las horrendas imágenes que le rodeaban... la mansión no parecía tan afectada…a la distancia… pero lo que apareció frente a Neji le destrozo el corazón por completo, incontables compañeros del Bouke, personas que conocía de niños, con los que había crecido, eran solo otro cuerpo en el suelo de Konoha, hermanos de su sangre, habían muerto para tratar de proteger al Souke, todo para cumplir su destino…

Fue inevitable para él no reconocer a varios de aquellos cadáveres. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia su habitación, no sabe que hace, solo se deja llevar por un impulso, abre la puerta corrediza, reposa la katana en la cama junto a su bolso de viaje, y levanta levemente el colchón, de abajo saca unas fotos, en las que se describían su oscura niñez, su apresurada madurez, y su "feliz" adolescencia. Veía la foto de él y de su grupo 8 cuando recién había sido creado, las fotos de sus padres, que hace ya mucho habían cumplido con su destino, y por último, una tierna foto de él y su protegida, cuando apenas ella tenia unos 4 años y el 5. Esa mañana era en la que le habían presentado a su Hinata, y en la que su destino se entrelazo con el de ella.

Fue automático, de su viejo armario saco una camisa de tela negra con las mangas cortas, unos shorts grisáceos oscuros, y el viejo chaleco de Jounin que se le había otorgado unos años atrás, y que nunca había vestido.

Con todas las fuerzas, agarro su protector que había decidido no usar ya hace varios meses atrás, y se lo amarro en la frente, cogio su porta-kunais y se lo ajusto, agarro el sable y lo colgó a la espalda.

Corriendo salió de su habitación, cruzo al frente del viejo despacho de su tío, y vio que en ella su cadáver reposaba inmóvil en el suelo, prosiguió cuando lo detuvo la voz de esa persona que daba por muerta. Extrañado se volvió hacia ese cuarto, y entró en el, para ver a un moribundo Hiashi, al borde de la muerte.

Lo sentó contra la pared. No tuvo ninguna delicadeza, solo lo sentó para escuchar que tenía que decirle su ya viejo tío, nunca lo había apreciado como familia, nunca le agrado ese tipo;

-…He… así que lograste quitarte el sello- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, a los ojos que siempre había visto con desprecio- Oye, Neji… sabes quien hizo esto??...

-…Si…- dijo el, de nada serviría darle explicaciones al antiguo líder del clan Hyuga, ya estaba moribundo y era inevitable su muerte a esa altura.

-Bien…Sabes… después de que te marchaste, Hinata anduvo muy rara, estaba triste… Hasta que me llego esa hermosa oportunidad a las manos, mis contactos exteriores me mandaron un informe que decía que requerían de una muchacha joven para casarse con un señor feudal del País de la Hierba, a cambio obtendría terrenos y demás lujos, además de un alto cargo en esos lugares lejanos… como te habrás de imaginar, querían a Hinata, yo no me opuse, estaba feliz, que tales oportunidades se me presenten era algo muy bueno, así que la llame al despacho, a esas alturas me había percatado de su estado de animo, pero como siempre le fui indiferente, no me importo lo que ella estuviera sufriendo…

Neji escuchaba atento aunque no demostraba prueba de eso, cada vez le daba mas rabia lo repulsivo que podía ser su tío… ya le diría después sus verdades, pero por ahora quería seguir escuchando.

-…llego con una cara de pocos ánimos, pero siempre la disfrazaba con su cortesía… bueno, decidí ir al grano y le dije todo lo que te acabo de contar, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, era mi hija y tenia que cumplir lo que le había encomendado, pero, ella, primero sin serle útil al clan, viene y no me apoya en mi proyecto, sabes esa niña, nunca me agrado… al principio acepto la misión, y luego que hace?!?!...Me da la espalda y se pone a llorar, porque?...

Rápidamente agarra a Neji del cuello de la camisa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y lo acerca de un jalón para que escuchase la rabia que sentía

-… para decirme "_no, no puedo, yo amo a Neji, no puedo casarme con otro hombre"_… primero no daba créditos a mis oídos, así que esa era la maldita razón por la que estaba así, por ti bastardo, sabes, siempre me has molestado, en el pasado, en el presente, y también en planes futuros, me molestaste incluso después de que te fuistes!! Así que qué hice??… la desterré, luego me llega una carta anónima, ¿¿que dice?!?!?... bueno… decía: "_Señor Hyuga, según nos han dicho espías, ha desterrado a su hija, y nosotros la queremos "prestada", si no le importa, a cambio de esto le podremos dar Konoha entera, luego de que la ataquemos; será suya, solo necesitamos puertas libres, esperamos su pronta respuesta, nuestro espía se hará presente en una semana en su casa, __**Akatsuki"**_…Jaja, que te parece?!?!?! Akatsuki planeaba atacar la aldea, y querían a Hinata, a mi que me importaba ya Hinata, me la estaban cambiando por toda Konoha, jaja!! Que oferta!!...

Neji no podía creer lo que su tío le estaba diciendo, no podía creer que una persona podría ser tan basura, tan rastrero…

-…así que le di una respuesta positiva a la Akatsuki, me dijeron que vendrían con toda una alianza, pero solo llegaron unos pocos ejércitos, ja, creo que si los Hyuga no hubiésemos actuado en el ataque, nunca hubiesen podido tomar Konoha, así que les abrimos las puertas, nos volvimos traidores… me dijeron que un gran ninja vendría después del ataque, que era alguien que había obtenido grandes poderes, no pensé que fueras tu…

De un rápido movimiento, Neji se zafo de una rápida pose de manos, seguida de un golpe en el estómago, en seguida varios ANBU lo atacaron, todavía no captaba lo que pasaba, sabia que esos movimiento no eran comunes, eran como si fuera controlado, tal como lo fue con Shinji. Decidió ponerle fin a toda esa farsa y descubrir quien era el que los controlaba. Volvio la mirada a su tio "moribundo", al que juraba pensar que estaba casi muerto, y que ahora había activado su byakugan, poniéndose a la ofensiva.

Capto la trampa que le habían tendido justo cuando decidió atacar; su tío sabia que el venia porque, antes de morir, Shinji había sido controlado por el espía de Akatsuki, y este había recolectado la información de su regreso, habían hecho hacerle pensar que Hiashi estaba casi muerto, para bajarle la defensa a Neji, y atacarlo suciamente por la espalda.

Empuño el sable, y lo prendió en chakra, ataco lentamente a los ANBU para observar sus extraños movimientos y ver de donde provenían, lo hallo; al fin hallo al que lo manejaba todo desde las sombras.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue algo que ni Neji se esperaba; en un segundo, los cuerpos de los ANBU cayeron sin él hacer nada:

-Dinamic Entry!!!- un golpe noqueo al tío de Neji.


	7. La Llegada

_-Dinamic Entry!!!- un golpe noqueo al tío de Neji._

- … Hey, Lee- fue lo único que dijo Neji, sabiendo de quien era la silueta recién llegada.

Sin previo aviso, es golpeado fuertemente en la cara _"¿ahora que demonios pasa?!?"_ . Es enviado varios metros atrás, y cae de espaldas al suelo; ya se le había hecho raro que su carismático compañero no hubiera hecho alguna pose ridícula, propio de el. Vio a su amigo, que le había pasado?!?!?, tenia un brazo vendado, el pelo no lo tenia como siempre lo llevaba, y había una mirada perdida en el, incluyendo que su carácter no era el mismo de siempre, adoptaba una actitud seria.

- Entonces eras tú…Neji!!! . Vinimos en cuanto nos avisaron- dijo Lee, poniéndose mas tranquilo, y tendiéndole una mano- Siento lo del puñetazo, pero fuiste un desgraciado al abandonarnos sin avisar… así que, me perdonas??...

- …Si…- gruño Neji, por parte tenia razón, así que lo dejo así.

-Vamonos, Tsunade nos esta esperando…- dijo Lee, pero Neji no le hizo caso, todavía tenia la furia de todos los comentarios que había hecho su tío hace unos minutos, empuño el sable, y fue directo al cuerpo de su tío, lo apuñalo y lo agarro por el cuello del kimono, este del ataque reacciono de su estado de inconsciencia.

-Siempre has sido un maldito, y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado, maldito bastardo- mientras decía esto iba moviendo el sable, para causar un dolor horrible- sabes?!?!?, Hinata hizo todo lo posible para que tu, maldito, le dieras tu aprobación, y que hacías siempre?!?!?, la menospreciabas, nunca fuiste un buen padre, y ahora, por tu culpa, la ha secuestrado una maldita organización para hacer con ella no se que, no mereces vivir ni siquiera…- de un ataque lo decapito- Vamonos Lee

Justo cuando termino la oración escucharon un grito femenino proveniente del jardin. Neji en seguida reconoció el grito, era Tenten, Lee salió corriendo junto a él para observar como Tenten era disparada hacia el jardín de una manera muy violenta.

-LEE! CUIDALA!! – exclamo Neji, sin saber el motivo de su preocupación exagerada, activo el byakugan para observar por fin quien era el culpable de muchas muertes, el espía de Akatsuki, no lo podía divisar bien. Así que se acercó cuando este inmediatamente escapa, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo de no ser porque

- NEJI, RAPIDO!!!- Neji escucha el grito de Lee, volteó bruscamente hacia donde estaban Tenten y Lee- HAY QUE LLEVAR A TENTEN AL HOSPITAL, VEN A VER ESTO!!!

Neji se acerca lo más rápido posible al cuerpo de su amiga, y vio como Tenten tenía una horrible cicatriz en el estomago, donde la piel se le estaba deteriorando, justo como la de él en el brazo. Sabia que era grave, él se sentía mal y no le habían dado en una parte importante del cuerpo, pero a Tenten le habían dado en el estomago… era demasiado grave.

-Lee!! Necesito que vayas hacia la base ANBU, y decirle a los médicos del lugar que preparen una cama, yo llevo a Tenten, pero ve lo mas rápido que puedas!!

-Eh… Neji ya no hay base ANBU, la destruyeron durante el ataque… ve al interior de la montaña donde están grabados los Hokages- dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar.

Lee parte velozmente hacia el refugio, Neji sabia que en caso de emergencia la base ANBU era el lugar mas apropiado para ir. No se esperaba que lo hubiesen destruido.

Cargó a Tenten en los brazos y empezó a saltar por los edificios hacia la montaña. Habían pasado unos 5 minutos, cuando Tenten empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, y lo primero que vio es el rostro de Neji. De un brusco forcejeo se suelta, Neji reacciona rápido y baja hasta el suelo para recibirla, pero Tenten esquiva su agarre y aterriza sobre sus pies un poco mas allá de donde debía, Neji no entendía que le pasaba, Tenten al rato de aterrizar cae de rodillas, vomitando sangre… Neji preocupado corre hacia ella, pero ella torpemente retrocede, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos

- TENTEN, QUE MIERDA TE PASA!!!!- exclama un Neji desesperado, no quería que muriera, pero ella no se dejaba ayudar- ESTAS GRAVE, TENEMOS QUE IR A QUE TE REVISEN!!

- N…Neji…- decía Tenten, ya no podía ni hablar bien- P…por que l…lo hic…hicistes?

- PORQUE HICE QUE???

-¿P…por que, no…nos aband…donastes, porque l…lo hicistes?- Decia mientras se acercaba a él agresivamente.

Cuando llego hasta él, le dio una bofetada, seguida de varias mas, debido a la debilidad de la chica en esos momentos, a Neji no le afectaban, pero veía en los ojos de ella, la rabia, el odio y el dolor que le había causado. Conocía la única manera de calmarla… Sabia que no debía, pero si no lo hacía, ella moriría en esos momentos, sintió un fuerte impulso por hacerlo, aun amando a Hinata;

El segundo "amor" de Neji siempre había sido Tenten, la chica siempre le había causado un sentimiento de amistad, que se fue transformando en atracción, no quería que lo descubriesen, pero siempre le había mandado indirectas, sin que ella se diera cuenta, al menos así ella caía en un juego que a el le divertía mucho, a Tenten siempre le había gustado Neji, pero como el nunca le había demostrado afecto, lo vio como un amor platónico, aunque si se daba la oportunidad, ella no la perdería…

En el fondo, Neji sintió ganas de besar a Tenten apasionadamente, pero que significaria eso entonces cuando el amaba a Hinata, se sentiría igual??

Debía aclarar esas dudas de una vez, le sujeto las manos, gentilmente, y las reposo a sus lados, le limpio el rostro a la chica aun con los ojos llorosos, y la acerco a él, Tenten estaba asustada, que estaba pasando?? Acaso al fin iba a ser correspondida?? Ella solo se dejo llevar por Neji, y Neji se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos… la beso, calidamente, ella era inexperta en eso, y ligeramente abrió los labios para permitir el paso de la lengua de Neji en su boca, Neji lo hizo; cada vez se sentía mas reconfortable aquel beso, Neji solo acabo cuando ella ya no le quedaba aire…

Ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando en su hombro

- Tenten, debemos irte a chequear… es muy grave esto, podrías morir, y no quiero que mueras

Tenten por cada palabra que este soltaba, lloraba con mas ganas, Neji no entendía, así que ahora que ella estaba mas calmada, la cargó en sus brazos, y la llevo hacia la montaña. Tenten quedo apaciblemente dormida, y él, confundidisimo, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el refugio.

Una vez llego observo la triste escena, solo quedaban unos 50 aldeanos, de la gran Konoha, la mayoría niños, algunos llorando, otros simplemente viendo al recién llegado, vió a Lee esperandolos en una gran puerta, y el corrio hacia alla, cuando llego habian varias personas vendadas, durmiendo, reconoció a varios de sus compañeros entre esas personas, grandes ninjas que ahora estaban gravemente heridos. Se dirigió a la camilla vacia que esperaba a Tenten, aun dormida, y vió como varios médicos se la llevaban. Vió como Tenten se alejaba, con algo de tristeza en el corazón… _"que…es Tenten para…mi"_

- Oye Neji, te esperan, sígueme.- Lee lo saco de su estado con esas palabras, Neji le daba lastima su amigo, siempre habia sido alguien muy alegre, pero ahora era un saco de preocupación, nunca lo habia visto asi.

Lee lo dirigió a lo que parecía un gran estudio, pero ese lugar parecía mas una sala de reuniones, un poco informal, ya que habian ninjas parados, otros sentados en el suelo, y solo los Jounin estaban en la gran mesa con Tsunade en el fondo de la habitación.

Desde ya hace unas 2 horas todas esas personas esperaban la llegada de un ninja muy poderoso que los iba a ayudar, gracias a la ayuda de la hija menor del líder del clan Hyuga, luego de que esta hubiese escuchado una conversación de su padre con una persona desconocida. Corrió lo mas rapido que pudo a avisarle a los superiores, minutos antes de que el ataque empezara. Todos tomaron puestos de batalla desorganizadamente debido al miedo que sentian, pero no basto para soportar a los grandes ninjas que habia traido el ataque de parte de los criminales una gran masacre fue liberada, encargaron a un grupo chunin y genin a resguardar a la gente en la base ANBU, se llevo exitosamente la operación, hasta que los criminales llegaron a la base, y la destruyeron con ninjas y civiles adentro, Konoha ya estaba perdida, asi que decidieron retirarse en secreto hacia el refugio de la montaña y luego enviar un grupo a buscar a aquel Ninja que iba a venir.


	8. Traidor

-Tsunade-sama, al fin lo encontramos!!-dijo Lee, ya un poco mas animado-es Neji Hyuga, un antiguo ninja de Konoha, ex-miem…

-Ya se quien es Neji Hyuga, Lee. Muchas gracias, si todavía tienes fuerzas, anda a buscar a los demás equipos, dile que ya hemos conseguido al extranjero

Neji vió la cara de atónitos que tenían todos los presentes en la sala, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la cadera

-Neji-oniisan!- Hanabi venia corriendo desde afuera para abrazarse a su primo, debia ser para ella algo lindo encontrarlo, ya que era uno de los últimos miembros de su familia que estaban vivos…

-Hanabi-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?¿no le paso nada?- dijo Neji, estaba preocupado, después de ver lo rata que era su tío, pensó que debería ser una mejor persona con su pequeña prima.

Hanabi rompió a llorar, al rato. Ya Neji sabia la causa asi que se inclinó hasta que solo ellos dos escucharan lo que el le iba a decir.

-Tranquila, Hanabi-chan… voy a traer a Hinata de vuelta, y bueno… te trataremos como si fueras nuestra hija. ¿Te parece?...-le dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

Hanabi, lo abrazó más fuerte, Neji la alejo apaciblemente. Volteo la vista hacia la Hokage

-Debemos actuar rápido, como ya te habras dado cuenta, Akatsuki nos ha atacado, sin contar la traición por parte de tu clan. Debemos enviar una fuerza de contraataq…

-¿¿Que todavía no te das cuenta?!?!?- la interrumpe Neji, elevando la voz, todos voltean a mirarle, escuchando atentamente sus palabras- capturaron a Hinata, porque? Porque a ella?, pues porque es alguien muy preciado por Naruto, al capturarla, Naruto ira inmediatamente en su rescate, con lo terco que es, no aceptara ninguna ayuda, ira solo, y allí ellos podrán extraerle el demonio que lleva en su interior, al fin y al cabo ¿eso es lo que en verdad quieren, no?

Al parecer Tsunade no supuso nada de eso. Pero escucha una voz que ya habia escuchado antes, con el mismo tono, y con el mismo odio en ella.

- Maldito, ¿¿¿donde te has llevado a Hinata?!?!

Del recien llegado grupo, que vino acompañado por Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka salta hacia el con ganas de partirle la cara, lo cual Neji esquiva con facilidad, lo sujeta por la cabeza y lo detiene con este agarre.

- Si no te calmas, temo que no voy a pod…

-¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la han capturado, cuando ella no tiene nada que ver con esto??

-¿Por que piensas que yo tengo que ver con su secuestro?

-Porque cada vez que yo, su mejor amigo, en quien podía confiar, le preguntaba porque estaba en ese estado, ella no hablaba, y cuando al fin pude sacarle algo, lo que dijo fue tu nombre!!!!!!!! Además, de llegar después del ataque, ¿Cómo sabias que iba a haber un ataque?!?!? Al fin y al cabo son pocos los Hyuga que no son unos cerdos!!!

-Neji, suéltalo, por favor- dijo Tsunade- Y Kiba calmate, tu no sabes que pueda decir Neji para excusarse - terminando la oración y se dirigio a Neji con la vista.

-Hace dos días, en uno de mis…asuntos, descubrí que una banda criminal llamada Exquisia había hecho un pacto con Akatsuki, de atacar Konoha. Akatsuki me intercepto en el País del Remolino, y no pude partir a tiempo…No debemos permitir que Naruto vaya a su rescate, Jiraiya lo dijo y yo lo he visto, es un verdadero peligro si llega a liberar el poder Kyubi… ¿por cierto? ¿d…donde esta?

No estaba con el recién llegado grupo, el y Sakura habían ido en su búsqueda, pero al parecer Lee no les había hallado

-Lee, ¿Dónde estan?-pregunta Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama, no los halle en sus puestos de búsqueda…

Neji activó su byakugan para tratar de hallarlos, pero no dio con ningún rastro de ellos…

-Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino- ordeno Tsunade- busquen en el lado Este de Konoha por ellos; Lee ¿estas seguro que ese brazo no te molesta?- Lee niega- Ok, ve con Ino y Chouji, busquen por el lado oeste, si no hallan nada: Equipo Shikamaru, busquen por el norte, Equipo Lee, por el sur… entendido??

-Hai…- todos al unisono.

-…- Neji se dirigia hacia la puerta detrás de los recien despachados, cuando Tsunade lo detiene:

-TODOS USTEDES, LOS QUE ESTEN SANOS BUSQUEN POR SOBREVIVIENTES, LOS QUE NECESITEN ASISTENCIA MEDICA DIRIGANSE A LA "ENFERMERIA"- grito hacia los demás ninjas- Tú, quedate- dijo refiriendose a Neji- Shizune, por favor.

Una vez todos desalojaron el lugar, Shizune cerró las puertas y pasó seguro, para después ubicarse al lado de Tsunade.

-Entonces tu eres el "poderoso" ninja que nos venia a ayudar- murmuro Shizune mientras miraba despiadadamente a Neji, al parecer, ser del clan Hyuga dañaba algunas relaciones que mantenía con ciertos ninjas.

-Como veras, no tenemos las suficientes razones por las cuales podemos confiar en ti, al fin y al cabo, eres un desertor de Konoha - intervino Tsunade - Exactamente ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos dos últimos años? ¿Dónde estuviste y con quien?

-Estuve buscando poder…busque diferentes maneras de hacerme mas poderoso, estuve aprendiendo de un sabio del País del Remolino, y allí estuve todo el tiempo…

-Mencionaste unos Exquisia, que no están entre los cadáveres enemigos que están alrededor de la aldea – interrumpió Shizune – Dudo que sean verd…

-Shizune, los Exquisia si son una organización real…lo que no me explico es porque no había ningún cadáver de estos en el campo de batalla?? - pregunta Tsunade

-…estan muertos…todos - respondió Neji.

Hubo un silencio en todo el salón, Tsunade no supo como continuar; pensó: _"E…en verdad este niño es capaz de exterminar… a una legión entera?" …_

-… y que eres capaz de hacer? - Tsunade al fin rompe el silencio

-…Soy capaz de muchas cosas…-Neji estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería rescatar a Hinata, pero tenia que hallar a Naruto primero.

Habría sonado muy presumido desde cualquier punto de vista, pero Neji siempre se había caracterizado por ser tan directo, el comentario fue tan molesto que ya se veía la irritación en la cara de Tsunade, pero a este no le importo, y ni hablar de Shizune, le parecia una grandisima falta de respeto la insolencia de parte de Neji hacia la Hokage…

Todo paso tan rápido, el estallido, el temblor, y la explosión…

Por la ventana del estudio se podía ver claramente como a la lejanía se veia la gigantesca nube de humo que se habia formado en las afueras de Konoha.

Antes de Tsunade dar X o Y orden, Neji partiria hacia el suceso, _"que demonios pudo haber causado eso"_, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Activo el Byakugan, lo había entrenado para que su rango de vision fuera mas lejano, siendo capaz ver perfectamente a mas de 100 km, al momento que se disipó la nube, diviso el gran templo Uchiha, y mas alla, destellos color rojo, la señal de su objetivo.

Debia ir rapidamente al lugar, calmar a Naruto, y encargarse de la situación, no sabia si estar emocionado, al fin por probar sus habilidades adquiridas, o preocuparse, después de todo, el chico se había hecho bien fuerte. Su objetivo principal era traer a Naruto y exterminar al enemigo, sea quien fuese. Ya era hora, habia llegado al lugar, pudo escuchar los gritos de rabia de Naruto, re-activo el Byakugan, y asi poder ver ante la gran cantidad de escombros el lugar y el suceso, antes de actuar.

Vio el cuerpo de Naruto formado por la anómala cantidad de Chakra, era tanta que se podía ver como estaba a punto de desbordarse, de destruirle la piel y fusionarse con su sangre, mas delante de Naruto observo otra cantidad de chakra gigantesca, pero al tratar de ver su rostro, el Byakugan fallo, al parecer había alguna protección en el rostro del sujeto, por último vió ya variós metros, el cuerpo de Sakura, y no se veian buenos síntomas en cuestión de salud, asi que decidió ir primero por la kunoichi, se veia muy grave como para dejarla en ese estado, la cargo en sus brazos, sorprendido vio como reaccionaba, pensaba que estaba inconsciente después del gran golpe que, supuso, se había dado.

-…

No supo que decir, no proceso ninguna idea…

- N…Neji?- Sakura obtuvo un leve sonrojo por lo incomodo de la situación, había sentido una extraña obsesión lejana por el chico desde hacia ya unos años- N…Neji!!

Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, soltándose del agarre de Neji, y cayendo al suelo…

-Arghh, no otra vez – murmura Neji un poco molesto, desciende antes de que la kunoichi se de otro golpe, y nuevamente, vuelve a ser rechazado…-Y ahora a ti que te pasa??- le dice a Sakura mirándola a los ojos.

-…tu te fuiste hace unos años, abandonastes la aldea, eso te hace un…

-"traidor"… ya me lo han dicho, pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudarles- le gruño para evitar que la conversación se alargara. Le apresuro a decir, antes de que ella pusiera objeción alguna - debes irte al refugio con la Hokage!! - sin darse cuenta la había sujetado por los brazos y acercado lo suficiente que, de no haber sido por la gravedad de la situación, se hubieran dado otras cosas, vio como sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente por un rojo mas intenso que el anterior, y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo era hombre y Sakura no estaba nada mal, así que la soltó y se alejo para que el sonrojo no se hiciera tan notable.

- Pero, Naruto esta alla pel…

- Vete!!- le grito mientras se alejaba hacia el lugar de la batalla, muy confuso respecto a los sentimientos que repentinamente estaban cambiando_… "¿Qué acaso lo de Hinata no es amor? ¿Qué es esto que siento por Tenten y por…Sakura?..."_

Pudo ver que las colas formadas llegaban a la tercera, así que actuó antes de que el caos se desatara, pero algo lo detuvo…antes de que llegara a la escena, ya el oponente de Naruto se habia acercado lo suficiente como para agarrarle la cabeza salvajemente, y obligarlo a verlo directo a los ojos… vio como el chakra empezaba a desaparecer, y como el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a desmayarse.

Al parecer la mirada del sujeto habia suprimido el poder del demonio, probablemente causado por un Genjutsu muy poderoso, que según sus datos, Itachi Uchiha podia realizar…

Sus sospechas se hicieron solidas cuando pudo ver el respectivo atuendo Akatsuki…


End file.
